


Confessions of a Workaholic: Addison and Meredith's Story(s).

by bobbiejelly



Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [29]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grey's Anatomy Fusion, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on Grey's Anatomy, Before The Plane Crash, Best Friends, Bisexual Addison Montgomery, Bisexual Meredith Grey, Bisexuality, Calzona, Childhood Friends, Confessions, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Girls Kissing, Grey's Anatomy References, Grey's Anatomy Spoilers, How Derek found out, Hurt/Comfort, I Watched Too Much Grey's Anatomy, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, Lesbian, Los Angeles, Love, Love Confessions, Mark Sloan (Grey's Anatomy) Lives, MerAdd, MerDer, MerDer to MerAdd, Plane Crash Never Happened, Sad Addison Montgomery, Sad Meredith Grey, Seattle, Seattle Grace Hospital, Seattle Grace Mercy West, meddison, seattle grace mercy west hospital, temporary merder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: How Addison Montgomery finally realizes she had fallen in love with Meredith Grey forever ago.And how Meredith Grey realizes she could finally, actually, just love Addison Montgomery back.Set following the events of GA-S07-E15, 'Song Beneath The Song'. MerAdd. Meddison. Also Calzona.Rated E for Explicit, probably. MerDer to MerAdd. How Derek Found Out. Eventual Happy Ending(s).
Relationships: Arizona Robbins/Calliope "Callie" Torres, Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery, Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd, TEMPORARY Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd
Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Confessions of a Workaholic: Addison and Meredith's Story(s).

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AddisonAddek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonAddek/gifts), [EmyLilas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmyLilas/gifts), [Kristin_Aubrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristin_Aubrie/gifts), [LordofLezzies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/gifts), [LarisUSB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarisUSB/gifts).



_Author's Note:_

Welcome to yet another partial AU of a PP Crossover event.

This one is set at the same place chronologically as "Chasing Butterflies", but with a different plot than that last one, and with lots of interesting secrets to be revealed.

Let me know what you think, and have a great day, everyone!

Cheers to more MerAdd because Meddison is life!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Confessions of a Workaholic: Addison and Meredith's Story(s).**

* * *

How Addison Montgomery finally realizes she had fallen in love with Meredith Grey forever ago.

And how Meredith Grey realizes she could finally, actually, just love Addison Montgomery back.

Set following the events of GA-S07-E15, 'Song Beneath The Song'. MerAdd. Meddison. Also Calzona.

Rated E for Explicit, probably. MerDer to MerAdd. How Derek Found Out. Eventual Happy Ending(s). 

* * *

**Chapter 1: We Might Form A Self-Help Group**

* * *

" _You're a workaholic, you know," Meredith Grey giggles at Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery, teasing her in front of all of their friends._

_And it shouldn't be so life-changing a statement, but it totally is, somehow, and Addison has no idea why, when, where, or how._

_But Addison somehow subconsciously knows even though she doesn' consciously know, yet-_

_That she's been totally changed forever at some point along somehow, and by Meredith Grey._

_And that she'd been changed for the better..._

They're in Callie Torres's room now, while she's recovering from a terrible car accident where her and Arizona Robbins and their baby, Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres, and the baby's father, Mark Sloan, had just undergone the most heart-wrenching 72 hours of their entire lives.

And now, Callie is finally awake and joking around with them all, and spending time with her new _finance_ and kid.

And also her friends because Addison is hanging out with her (Callie) and Arizona and Mark and Meredith as well as Cristina Yang, Alex Karev, Lexie Grey, Owen Hunt, Teddy Altman, April Kepner, Jackson Avery, Richard Webber, Miranda Bailey and of course, also, Derek Christopher Shepherd (Meredith's current husband and also Addison's ex-husband)…

All of them are having a party to celebrate the miracle delivery that Addison had performed after being flown in on a helicopter from Seattle just for this.

"I'm not a workaholic!" Addison tries to protest as everyone just shakes their head at her. "I have a life, you know!" Addison keeps trying to sell all this.

Truthfully, Addison does enjoy her new life in Los Angeles with her best friend Naomi Bennett and her crew from Oceanside Wellness. But there's something that's been missing in her life; namely, a stable partner who she's in love with and who loves her back, and that hasn't changed since she cheated on Derek in New York with Mark years ago, and subsequently since she's left Seattle after leaving him(s).

The 'him' is plural in that last part because Addison divorced Derek in Seattle, after failing to try to get him back. Then she left Mark Sloan after he'd wanted to have a relationship with her. Then she left Alex Karev who she screwed once on some horny impulse that she still sort-of actively regrets from time-to-time but at least they're okay being friends, now, for the most part.

And so now Addison is sitting in a patient room with all her old friends from Seattle, and she's trying to deny that she's a workaholic, even though she _is_.

Addison works so hard to forget she's lonely, and it works for her, again, now, for the most part.

"Just admit that you're a workaholic so we can move onto another topic!" Meredith finally smirks at her, and she smiles back and nods in confirmation.

Meredith smiles and pats her on the shoulder again. She's been a bit more hands-on with her since the last time she came to visit Seattle when she thought her brother could be dying. She is even more hands-on with her than the time before that when she came to visit Seattle and Addison had hugged her on the bridge to prove to Derek that she's 'over it'.

That was the time Addison gave Derek a piece of her mind when he left her after promising he'd never hurt her. Or at least, Addison had said to him very thoroughly 'just, don't hurt her, Derek, don't hurt her, again…' as she'd walked away from a drugged-up Meredith who looked so happy, then, and peaceful.

That was probably the moment, then, that Addison should have realized that she'd actually fallen in love. But somehow this had escaped her, for years on end, until this very moment when Meredith said to her 'just admit you're a workaholic'.

Because, at that moment, Addison Montgomery realized that Meredith had always understood her, and that she'd cared for her in a way that no one else really ever could. And then she starts to think she's sort of in love with Meredith Grey, at least a little bit. And maybe she always has been…

But Meredith is married now. Or, she's sort-of married because she got married on a post-it note, which Derek promised her he'd show her. Why he'd wanted to show her this so badly, Addison assumes it's to show her that he's finally moved on from her, maybe to throw it in her face a little as one last revenge for Mark. And that's why Derek said that, but all Addison is thinking is that she doesn't want to see the post-it note because it'll remind her that Meredith is _his._

And Addison is sort-of lost in thought now, so she's sort-of missed the last few exchanges. They're talking about their sex lives, Addison realizes once she's finally tuned in. And that's not surprising, either, seeing as all anyone or everyone talks about here is sex in those on-call rooms. But, to be fair to them, that's all anyone and everyone talks about in LA, as well, no doubt.

She's still only half-listening to the conversation as everyone drones on and on and on about their 'first times' and their 'best sex' and their 'worst sex' and somehow Addison has seemed to escape being asked to weigh in on any or all of these questions.

That is, until Callie finally catches her staring absently at Meredith Grey and asks her to "snap out of it, Addie, she's fine, I'm fine, Arizona is fine, Mark is fine, my baby Sofia is fine, you don't need to look so damn worried…"

And Addison's eyes snap right up to hers because she's surprised she's been staring because it hadn't actually been purposeful. And she's even more surprised she's been staring at Meredith because she's not sure what to think about that. And she's surprised she's been staring with a concerned tone when she really shouldn't have anything to be concerned about, should she?

"I'm okay," Meredith answers Addison's unspoken question, and Addison has to fight the urge to take her hand or wrap her arms around her or move closer to her in some way. Because she says she's fine, but Meredith has said that before and her answer is making Addison think that she's even _less_ fine than she thought…

"Are you sure?" Addison asks her because she really is _consciously_ concerned for her now, because Meredith having been at some point along somewhere her ex-husband's ex-mistress, she's learned to read her truths from her lies. Situationally, at least, Addison has needed to get to know Meredith Grey in this way, for some time now.

Meredith doesn't respond out loud this time, because she seems to have realized that Addison can definitely tell she's a terrible liar, so instead, Addison watches her nod slowly at her, with a look in her eye that says ' _can you ask me that later, please, in private with just the two us, alone somewhere, somehow, and not in front of absolutely everyone we both know_ '. And Addison catches this look, so she nods respectfully back, now, at Meredith.

And the moment seems to settle for everyone else as they continue chatting about endless and vague sorts of things. And by now, Addison has noticed that she's not the only one staring off into space and not answering; Meredith Grey isn't really participating anymore, either.

"Are you a workaholic, Meredith, these days?" Addison finally asks her, breaking out of the silence at another comfortable pause in the conversation. And this question is at least far less loaded than the 'are you okay' from Addison, earlier. So Meredith answers her this one because at least she has an actual answer to this one.

And when she says "Yes, Addison, I really do think I am, these days," with a sigh, Addison knows immediately that Meredith is saying that they have much, much, more in common now than they even ever had in common before.

"At least you're admitting it the first time, I hear that's supposed to be the first step in solving the problem" Addison smirks only slightly as she also chuckles softly, nodding sadly at her as she's talking about herself now, and her situation, in the process and she knows that Meredith also knows this.

"We might form a self-help group. I heard that people do that for the problems they share," Meredith smirks also, only slightly, as she mostly smiles and extends an olive branch of an invite, and Addison takes it in stride.

"We really could, and we should do it outside the hospital, before I go, at least meet just us, like that, for this, for the first time. Because having it here at Seattle Grace Mercy West would just backtrack our progress entirely," Addison jokes with her, even though she's dead serious.

And Meredith's nod as she nods at her back is the closest thing that Addison knows she'll get right now as an acknowledgment of her earlier question - the 'are you okay', that she hopes Meredith Grey might give her an answer to; even though she has absolutely no idea what she might feel or say if Meredith asks this to her, Addison Forbes Montgomery, right back.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_Author’s Note 2:_

Let me know if you want more of this one. I’ve got a few fun ideas floating around in my head! 

Ps. [ Chief Montgomery's Seductress ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115456) has just been updated, as has [ McCravings ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077548) last night. [ Do You Like Elton John? ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216628) It is a “Killing Eve” starter thing if you’re into that. [ Cinnamon ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201019) is the ‘fake dating AU’ that I recently wrote for MerAdd. And [ Falling Apart, Barely Breathing ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480) is my baby project, Meddison novel which still ‘only’ has 42 Chapters as I go to write the 43rd one soon enough. 

See you round in the comments, and have a great day of course!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**& THANKS FOR READING, HOPE YOU’LL LEAVE ME A LETTER &**

* * *

_Author’s Note 3:_

Well, that’s all for now, folks, unfortunately, I must say.

Thanks of course for reading, I will chat with you soon in the comments.

Much love and yours, truly,

bobbiejelly

###  [ **bobbiejelly** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


End file.
